Alex-Casey one-shots
by Baraboo
Summary: A collection of independant one-shots about Alex and Casey. My first attempt at fanfiction. English isn't my mother tongue, so I apologize for any mistakes. Please enjoy and review !


**1/ Ice-skating**

Alex and Casey made the most of their day off in this winter wonderland. After a long walk in a snowy and peaceful Central Park, and a well-deserved break in a cake-shop, the couple took their daughters to Rockfeller Plaza and its ice-rink. The girls were delighted with such a magic show. All around them, Christmas decorations sparkled in front of their dazzled eyes. The night had not fallen yet but they could already admire the translucent cherubs, the sets of lighting and of course the huge tree in Rockfeller Center. While queuing up to rent ice- skates, Casey wrapped her arm around her wife and they simply enjoyed their togetherness and the Christmas atmosphere. Meanwhile the girls chatted or rather plotted would have sworn Alex. And she was right. Soon, they turned toward the blonde, looking both serious and excited.

« Jane and I challenge you to make 5 laps of the ice rink without falling », Amy announced.

« No need to exaggerate Jane, we speak about Mom here, we have to be realistic »  
intervened Amy. « 3 complete laps will be enough but you have to make them at a decent speed ».

« And a small fall could be tolerated » Casey suggested, more than doubtful about Alex's ice-skating skills.

The sisters shared a look and nodded their agreement.

« And what is the forfeit if she doesn't succeed? » Casey inquired.

Her wife glared playfully, « Gee, thanks for your support and your confidence in me ».

«You're welcome" retorted the redhead with roguish eyes .

« Hem, good question... Let us think about it... You take us to have dinner in La Casuccia », exclaimed Amy.

Jane approved solemnly, already making her choose of pizza.

« I meet the challenge » announced the blonde, relieved of the forfeit.

Knowing her daughters, she had feared the worst. She got out of it well. To be honest, going to this pizzeria seemed to her even an excellent idea.

From there to lose on purpose... after all she would not need to force herself a lot... " No, Alex chastised herself, my honor is at stake! And what could be nobler than to win the bet and to invite them all the same to the restaurant?

« Watch me, you'll be amazed! » She boasted even if in the back of her mind she wondered in what a mess she embarked and began to slightly regret having agreed to take the girls to the ice rink.

Jane and Amy looked at each others, their air at least sceptical.

« Amazed by loads of falls? » forecast Amy in the ear of her sister who giggled.

« And if I win? What do I gain ? » the ADA asked.

The girls doubled up in laugher at the idea that she could be able of such an exploit. Alex waited for an answer, arms crossed.

« Hum, nothing! » the girls exclaimed in chorus.

« All of this does not seem very fair to me » she answered raising her perfect eyebrows.

« But life is not always fair Mom! »

For once not so quick at repartee, she rolled her eyes and turned towards Casey a little discouraged by the turn of the events. The readhead hugged her wife and whispered naughtily in her ear " Trust me, I'll know how to reward you tonight". Alex face split in a dreamy smile, as she began to visualize several possibilities...

A few moments later, sitting on a bench, she fought a little to put her skates.

« It looks like that begins rather badly », pointed out Amy in a roguish smile.

« Hey it is not of my fault if they don't have ice skates in my size anymore », growled the interested.

« Indeed, but don't use it as an excuse for your failure », warned Jane.

« But who speaks about failure?! Come on follow me », Alex left toward the ice-track in decided steps.

Casey catched her eyes and winked at her. Although she felt more motivated than ever, she was a little bit clumsy and did not move fast. The girls were already in their third lap when she still struggled to finish her first one.

« So grandma, you drag yourself? » Amy made fun of her when she overtook her for the second time.

Her mother glared at her. Amy grinned and stucked out her tongue. Alex didn't think twice and chased after her but she stumbled and fell pitifully. Having made sure that she had not been injured, Casey tried with great difficulty to repress her laughter. Hurt, Alex ignored her. She muttered something unintelligible, and the growls, less and less suppressed, doubled as she still did not manage to get up. Sheepish and discouraged, she eventually took the hand which offered her her partner.

Not far off there, the girls had missed nothing of the show and laughed themselves silly . Feeling stupid, Alex made some tentative steps to take refuge along the barrier. But it was without taking into account Amy who, observing her ploy, arrived towards her at full speed. She stopped at a meter of her mother, in a gesture full of control.

« What are you doing? Ah no, I want you to skate around with me! And then I remind you that you are supposed to make another two laps »

She pulled her mother by the wrist and Alex gave in grumbling and saying that her daughter wanted to kill her. Jane joined them and each girl took hold of their mom's hands, leading her on the ice. Casey leaned casually against the barrier and relished the present moment, thankful for having such a great family.

Minutes later Alex approached her wife and kissed her tenderly. Nestled against each other, they relaxed and watched the girls enjoying ice skating. As always, Alex's body reacted to the closeness of her lover, something that never ceased to amaze her.

Breaking the comfortable silence, she whispered hoarsely « Hum... And for tonight? »

"I don't know what you mean ?" replied Casey trying to feign ignorance.

Amused but also presently a little bit exasperated by the playfulness of her partner, the blonde turned in their hug and spat "Cassandra don't you dare ! You know exactly what I mean.", the tiniest smile betraying her true feeling.

"Oh that? I think you deserve it honey", Casey answered in a sexy voice snuggling even more in her wife and kissing her cheek. After a brief silence she couldn't refrain herself from adding: " I am proud of you, sincerely. You tried and in the end you managed pretty well but what an enormous fall ! Believe me we will still talk about it next Christmas!


End file.
